Just my Imagination
by Rosegirl94
Summary: "Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it”, an old proverb Dean has heard countless times, yet after a heated discussion with his father, sixteen-year old Dean makes a wish that could haunt him for the rest of his life. Seems like someone or something was listening this time around.
1. chapter 1

**Title** : Just my Imagination

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Author** : Rosegirl94

 **Summary** : _"Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it"_ , an old proverb Dean has heard countless times, yet after a heated discussion with his father, sixteen-year old Dean makes a wish that could haunt him for the rest of his life. Seems like someone or some _thing_ was listening this time around.

 **Warnings** : I am no native speaker and this story is unbetaed. Warnings also for violence and bad language (it's a story about the Winchesters after all!). Moreover, I am a total drama queen and I love hurt!Dean (sorry love :*), so yeah, this story is a bad excuse for some hurt!Dean and and guilty!John. I totally love their relationship, their dynamic and their immense trust in each other, no matter what. I think that John really tried his best and that he gave everything he had for the boys but that sometimes just wasn't enough.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but this idea that I wanted to share with you, therefore I do not get money for this. If you have any kind of advice (story or language related), I am open and more than thankful for that. Enjoy the story ?

John had just finished an entry on werewolves in his journal when the unnerving fighting between his boys started yet again. In all fairness, the motel they were currently living in was one of the "shittiest" (not his but Dean's words) they have ever encountered and it didn't help its case that the last "shitty place" (again not John's choice of description) had at least the "Magic Fingers" his oldest adored, yet being short on money John couldn't really afford anything better at the moment, not until his new credit cards arrive. Normally it were John and Sam that were constantly fighting and that were at each other's throat but at the moment Dean totally lived his puberty and Sam looked like an actual angel next to his brother's fits. Being a cocky little smartass that didn't take his curfews too seriously and was stretching his boundaries lately way too much. Just two months ago John had to save the kid's ass after getting drunk way underage at a New York City night club. He thought that the embarrassment of getting caught and having to puke his guts out all night long would be enough punishment and deterrence for the kid but he seemed to have misjudged the situation. Dean was on a roll and he wasn't ready to toe in line just yet.

Sam's irritated voice pulled John out of his thoughts.

"Dean, keep it the fuck down, I have a test on Monday", Sam growled from the boys' room as the volume of the radio had increased enormously over the last minutes.

"Sam, Led Zeppelin. Show some admiration. The song's a classic. 'Sides I don't take orders from a squirt."

"Yeah, but you do from Dad. DAAAAAAD! I can't study, tell him to stop", Sam complained.

"Sam, you are such a baby", Dean further teased his brother.

"Dean, turn the volume down or you have to turn it off entirely", John growled from the kitchen while massaging his aching temples. He had to admit though that it indeed was a good song.

"Fine", Dean hissed and turned the volume down.

It wasn't even five minutes later when the boy's bedroom door opened and Dean stepped out to get some water from the kitchen's tap. He still hadn't got dressed, wearing a black t-shirt and some shorts that were functioning as a pajama for the teen. The sound of his bare foots slapping against the wood floor kind of annoyed John but he was trying to not snap at the kid for something ridiculous as that. He was tired, he admitted to himself, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles before looking back at his research materials. His last hunt was way too long ago and he really felt the need for killing something soon (and he sure as hell didn't want to get turned in for murdering his boys although they were mainly the problem why he couldn't catch up on sleep during the day). Dean turned on the water and began to drink noisily from the tap.

"Get a glass, Dean", John snarled. His eldest just smirked and sat next to his father after wiping his mouth with his a nearby kitchen towel. John rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?", he asked and when John gave him no response he added, "still no job?"

"Doesn't look like it, does it?", John snapped.

"Just asking", Dean said while raising his hands in defense. John looked through the newspaper again for unsolved mysteries in the area, for anything that might look like it was worth further investigation.

"Don't you have to do something? Homework, laundry? Maybe getting dressed for a start?", John said when Dean still made no attempt to leave him alone.

"Nah, I am bored. 'Sides I like to sit here with you", Dean smirked.

"Dean, seriously. Get dressed and then do something productive."

"Like what? I am grounded, remember?" _Right_ , John thought, _now he began to understand_. Dean was trying to get a "free out of jail"-card from his father. The constant teasing of Sam over the last days, who by the way was also pissed at John for grounding Dean although for different reasons ("Why do I have to be punished, too, just because Dean's an ass? I can't concentrate with him being around all the time!").

He wouldn't fall for the bait. He should have grounded his son's ass forever for his stunt in NYC, but he let it slide. He knew his son was smarter than to ever pull of a stunt like that ever again but Dean's late behavior seemed to contradict this. _He wouldn't fall for the bait._ Dean needed to learn he was still a kid and that John was the dad and although he gave him far more responsibility than possibly any other teen had, Dean needed to know his boundaries.

"You could work on your Latin for starters or you could sit down and think about your latest choices", John teased.

"Funny, dad. Really."

John shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the newspaper again. Discussion was over, Dean would probably go soon to his room, pout a while and then read a magazine and listen to some music over his Walkman. John's eyes caught a little article on the left column of the newspaper. Next town over a farmer reported that most of his cattle stockings had died and assured that they were previously at good health. _Could be a demonic omen_. John took a pen and circled hints in the article until his eldest, who had watched him precisely, spoke up again.

"Dad, I am really sorry. I know that it isn't acceptable in your books to start a fight and everything else lately but–"

"A fight? Dean, you broke the kid's nose. His nose and two ribs", John said and looked up from the newspaper yet again, staring disbelievingly at his son.

"I know, okay, I know and I regret it and … Still, it's not like he was innocent, he grabbed her and –"

"Consider yourself lucky you didn't get expelled. You could have drawn even more attention to us than you already did. _'Your son sure is strong. Doesn't look like it at first, does it?"_. Told your principle you were into karate", John shook disbelievingly his head, "we both know that you weren't just defending the girl but that that was also something personal between you and him."

Dean pouted at John's words and let the subject drop. For the moment. His father was right. He hated Josh. Since they were living in this crap hole this arrogant bastard was getting on his nerves and yes, would it have been any other guy Dean probably would have just kicked him and would have distracted his attention from Vanessa, but it felt so good, so incredibly good when the bastard started to cry and while it might have been worth his father's disappointment in him, it wasn't worth eight weeks of being grounded and certainly not worth risking CPS.

"Dad?", Dean said after a while of silence, his tone now calm and careful in approaching John.

"Yeah?" John knew by the tone that he wouldn't like the next question.

"Do you think that I could still go to… ehm. Maybe. Can I please… The concert is this weekend, sir and-"

"I know it's this weekend. I got you the ticket, remember?"

"I know. Of course you know. I thought maybe... I cleaned all the weapons voluntarily yesterday and-"

"I thought I told you to sell your ticket", John tried to end the discussion before it really started.

"You did but I thought maybe you would change your mind if I behaved extremely well and I thought it would be a shame if I didn't have a ticket then, you know?", Dean tried again while looking hopefully at his dad.

"Dean, have I ever gone back on my word?"

"No, but… You could ground me for an entire additional month, dad. Please, it's three hours top and I organized a pickup, you don't even have to drive me and I won't be gone for long-"

"Sorry, I am sorry but the purpose of being grounded is punishment, Dean, so no. If it hurts, it is the adequate punishment for your actions. 'Sides I really do not want you any longer in this motel 'cause you are really getting on my nerves. I told you to sell the ticket and save the money for their next concert or whatever, so that is your problem now, kiddo."

"It was my _birthday_ present, dad. I was looking forward to it for _months. MONTHS_. Why can't I go, please, dad? Just make an exception this one time, please. I won't disappoint you again. Promise."

"Dean, last time, I said no. Now drop it and take it as a lesson to listen to your old man the first time around."

"You are such a hypocrite", Dean replied angrily, tears were in his eyes now and John knew he was hard with the boy but damn if Child Protect Service would come knocking on their door just 'cause his kid couldn't keep his act together and nearly kills someone with his bare fists.

"Stop it now before you get yourself into deeper trouble even. Some of us are trying to be productive, you know?"

"What, you think this article leads you to a case? It's not a case, dad. Anyone in their right mind spots the deception. Stupid man just wants to claim insurance as he forgot to give his cattle enough water or else. I, _TOO_ , read the newspaper, dad."

"We'll see. I think I am going into town now, see what other out of the ordinary things I can spot. You stay here and watch your brother for me", John said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"That is all I am good for, right? Watching my eleven-year-old pain in the ass little brother so that you can go on your fucking crusade", Dean angrily replied.

"Leave it kid or I will kick your ass in less than a minute, understand me?"

Dean huffed. "Hypocrite, like I said. I thought violence is _so_ wrong?"

"Beating your ass is called discipline. Drop it now, last warming", John said, got up and began packing his bag. He has never hit either of his children and he certainly didn't want to start dishing out beatings just now, but damn, if the kid wasn't asking for one.

Dean was right though; it probably, no most definitely, wasn't a case but he itched for some air, for some space between him and his son. Being away from his whining children, drinking some good whiskey in a bar and maybe even have a cigarette or two sounded too promising to not use the opportunity to leave this dam motel room.

"Great, yeah, thanks dad. Talking to you is always really great", Dean said through a hissed voice.

"You think that is all I am good for, right? Being your little obedient soldier, babysitting Sam, keeping my mouth shut and to have your fucking back, right?", Dean's face flushed with anger. He knew he had finally went too far when John forcefully grabbed his wrist.

"You have a freaking death wish or what?" John growled.

"Let go of my arm!", Dean yelled while trying to get free from his father's unforgiving grip.

"Since when do my wishes concern you, huh? But since you are so nicely asking, yeah, sometimes I wish that I have never been a part of this stupid, insincere fucked-up family! You're such a fucked-up, hypocritical father figure and I hate you", Dean yelled and he knew he had hit a nerve when John let go of his arm instantly.

"Go to your room, now! I don't want to fucking see again tonight or I will kill you. Get lost!", John showed Dean towards his and Sam's bedroom with such a force that Dean stumbled. He had never seen his father that angry and Dean knew if he pushed his father anymore, John would probably make use of his thread.

Dean felt bad for his words but they just didn't stop coming out of his mouth. The whole situation was just so unfair. For weeks he had pestered his father about this concert, begged him even to buy him a ticket for his birthday and John kept saying that they didn't have the money, that it wasn't save for Dean and that John didn't feel comfortable letting him go on his own and when he eventually got the ticket for his birthday he felt like the luckiest son of a bitch alive and couldn't believe his luck.

Instead of apologizing to John as Dean wanted to, however, the words "I hate you. I truly hate you" left his mouth to which his father just responded "Get lost, Dean", before grabbing his packed bag, the car keys to the Impala and shutting the door forcefully behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your kind feedback, it makes me really happy to read your reactions to my story and keeps me motivated as I know someone is actually reading what I write, thanks for that. Thank you to PeanutSPN and Aradir2, too, I couldn't thank you via e-mail.**

 **Here comes the second chapter. Dean's words have apparently left their marks on John. I hope you like where this story is heading. Enjoy and have a great day :)**

When Dean had woken up the next morning, he had felt slightly disorientated. He couldn't remember having gone to bed in the first place and he had noticed that he had fallen asleep in his jeans. He couldn't remember having gotten dressed either. The room had been bright when Dean had open his eyes and he had assumed that he must have woken up to the first rays of sunshine as his father had trained his senses to be sharp and although normally even the tiniest of sound would cause Dean to wake up, the room was deathly quiet, so that couldn't have been the reason. Dean had immediately turned to his right after getting clearer about his whereabouts. He had expected to find his brother sleeping there peacefully. His heart had started racing again when he had found the bed empty. A quick glance to his wristwatch had told him that it was 6:45 and Sam would never voluntarily get up before 9 o'clock, especially not on the weekend. He had gotten up and had rushed to the living room where he was still sitting right now, on his knees on the floor, all color drained from his face, his palms sweaty, his pulse quick and his lungs unable to cope with his quick and shallow breathing.

 _They are gone. Everything is gone. They left you behind. You went too far. All you ever were good for was being Dad's little soldier. He no longer needs you, you disobedient little disappointment. You are not who you are supposed to be, who you are needed to be. Dad must have noticed now. He doesn't need you anymore. He doesn't love you, you are nothing but a soldier to him…_

He tried to control his breathing as he felt that he wasn't getting enough air. He already saw black spots dancing in front of his eyes and the sobs shaking through his body weren't helping either. He felt a massive hole where his heart was supposed to be and Dean couldn't remember the last time he had felt that miserable. After what felt like an eternity to him, Dean was able to control his breathing and carefully got up to his feet in order to check the room for a message from his father.

The place was clean. Everything was gone. _It was like they were never there_. Their weapons, their food, their clothes, everything. Hell, dad had even packed Dean's things. His father must have waited until Dean had fallen asleep and then grabbed his and Sam's bags and left for good.

 _He is such a coward. SUCH A FREAKING COWARD. Fuck this. Fuck this family. FUCK THEM. He didn't need them, he didn't!_

He broke down again when his knees buckled. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. It didn't make sense. His father might be not the best dad or anything but he never exposed them to danger if it could be avoided. His father wouldn't just leave him behind, Dean just couldn't believe this. He was the one lecturing them about safety, about the importance of staying together, about the importance of having each other's back and of protecting each other. _We are stronger as a family, kiddo._

Dean concluded that John wanted to teach him a lesson. _Respect your father, do as your told, don't ask questions_. ("You wish you were never a part of this family, see how that works for you. Words are mighty, Dean. You should choose them carefully", he could almost hear his father say). His father had hunted down every single beast within reach over the last weeks, so John would know that Dean would be safe. That must be it. His father wanted to scare him, teach him a lesson. He wasn't such a soulless bastard that would leave his son behind over a stupid fight, _would_ he? Dean _knew_ he was difficult lately and he felt sorry for all the troubles he was giving his father, he did. On the other side, however, he felt more than often misunderstood by his dad who still treated him like a child on the one hand and on the other hand giving him more responsibility than any other teenager would get from their parents.

Lately Dean and John had fights on a weekly basis – not as bad as the fights John had with Sam which almost exclusively resulted in slammed bedroom doors and death threats but still bad enough for his understanding - and while Dean didn't like the way they were treating each other lately he just couldn't drop certain matters. After that stupid fight at school (and the resulting fight with his father), however, Dean had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let things get out of hands like this again. The disappointed look in his father's eyes was all he had needed to feel like the biggest let down ever.

His father usually wasn't one to hold a grudge for long. Whenever Dean and Sam mess up, an apology was all John needed to move on and they wouldn't talk any further about the matter. There was punishment, an apology and then they moved on, this was how things worked for the Winchesters. This time, though, Dean wasn't that sure his father would forgive him that easily. He had said things that weren't true and he had purposely hurt his father. He was angry with his dad, yes, but his father didn't deserve what Dean had accused him of. He needed to find his father and then he would apologize to his father, he would try to lighten things between them by being extra attentive during training and by helping John in the household – cleaning weapons, doing laundry, cooking John his favorite diner. He wouldn't let him down again. He couldn't lose them. They were all he had.

He was sitting on the dirty ground of the stupid shitty motel room for what felt like an eternity, drowning in his thoughts before he eventually got up. He considered the situation carefully. His father had taken everything with him. Dean had no phone on him, no weapons, no valuable things that he could turn into money. His father had even taken Dean's shoes with him which was just freaking great. His father wanted to play unfair? Test him? _Fine_ , Dean thought. It wasn't going to be easy in the given situation but he would make his father proud and prove to him that he was worthy.

He decided that he would try to get into contact with his father while already knowing that the possibility of succeeding was extremely low. When Dean approached the young man working at the motel's reception, he sighed and asked: "Listen, could I use your phone for a moment?"

"We have a phone over there", the man answered and directed Dean's view to a pay phone across the street. Dean sighed. _Great_. _Just great_. He didn't want him to get suspicious and call the cops or CPS as Dean might be seen as a case of neglect – luckily for Dean he hasn't seen his bare feet yet which would probably add more fuel to the fire – but Dean had no other chance to get things right between him and his father. They might be not that far away yet and maybe his father would decide that Dean was worth coming back when his son sincerely apologized.

"I locked myself out, my cell is inside and my money is in the room, too. Listen, I'll make it quick. A minute, two tops, please?", Dean tried again.

The man – his name tag said 'Caleb' – sighed and gave Dean the receiver.

"One minute. Make it quick"

"Thanks", Dean answered while grabbing the telephone.

He dialed his father's number four times in total. The first time he had dialed it, his hands were shaking so bad he assumed he must have forgotten a number or mixed some of the digits up, but the second and third time confirmed his dark suspicion and when the voice told him for the fourth time that the number wasn't available, Dean knew his father didn't want to be reached. _Didn't want to be reached by him. Damn._ His heart sunk and Dean quickly decided dialing Bobby's number. Dean sighed in relief when he didn't hear the computer animated voice again. Bobby wasn't at home, but at least his number worked.

His father wouldn't pick him up, Dean decided, which meant that his best choice would be going to Bobby's. Bobby would help him getting into touch with John again and Bobby would certainly offer him a place to sleep, some food and water and maybe even some comforting words…

"Sorry, I can't remember the right number for the life of it. I think I'll just walk by his work. Thanks though", Dean said while nervously licking his lips.

"No problem, man"

"You can wait in the lobby until he comes back if you want though", he offered.

"Thanks, I'll be fine."

 _Anyhow_.

He wasn't fine. Not anywhere near it. It was way too hot for his liking, his feet hurt like hell, he was thirsty and tired and he felt downright miserable. _Fuck his father and his stupid lessons_ , this was so not okay. Leaving your kid behind with nothing, no money to get anywhere, no food, no water, and _no. freaking. shoes_ , he thought while kicking a small stone with his feet -these little suckers didn't make his life any easier now as they were pressing every now and then painfully into his flesh - was way over the top.

He checked his watch again. It was past 9 o'clock. He was walking for a freaking eternity into a freaking nowhere and he didn't even have a freaking plan. He couldn't walk to Bobby's. It was trillions of miles away and he couldn't take the train either as he had no money and the town had no stupid train station even if he could steal some money from an old lady somewhere. He just knew that he had to get away from the motel if he didn't want the cops to be called, so he had started to walk and didn't stop until now. When he saw a little diner, he decided that he would stop there and ask someone for a little change, so that he could call Bobby again. Before reaching it, however, he felt his legs giving in and he sat down on a massive rock that was next to it and hid his face in his hands. _His dad was an ass_. _A big big ass!_ Dean had wanted to apologize to him, he had felt so miserable about his words but all he could feel now was anger. His dad hadn't even given him the chance to make things right. How many times had Dean forgiven his dad now. Forgotten birthdays, broken promises, … Yeah, Dean did say some things that were horrible and part of him thought that he could really be thankful that he hadn't gotten beaten for it (unlike Sam's classmate Jim or was it Josh? who had gotten it from his father regularly and what hadn't been noticed until the poor kid broke down during PE classes) but John's punishment right now was abusive, too, Dean decided.

The hand he felt on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and his heart started racing at the potential threat.

"Sorry kiddo. Didn't want to scare you. Just saw you sitting there for a while and it looked like you could use some water?", a mid-fifties man said to him, raising his hands in defense, one of which was holding a bottle of water.

"I am good, thanks", Dean said shortly. If he had learned one thing from his father it was to never take anything from strangers. The old man sighed.

"Listen, kiddo. I am just trying to help you, you look really dehydrated and I think some water might be good for you or you will become ill. It is not poisoned, see", he said while breaking the seal of the bottle. He _was_ thirsty and the bottle _was_ sealed, so Dean decided to let his needs make the decision. He took the bottle and almost emptied it in one gulp.

"Thanks"

"How old are you son?"

"18", Dean realized that his answer had come too quick when the man sighed.

"Listen, I can offer you a ride into the next town if you like and from there you can take a train or look for a job or whatever, I won't even ask – it is not a good place here, y'know?"

Dean huffed. "Yeah, I think I'll pass, but thanks"

"You can think about it. I'll be here for another twenty minutes, then I will be on the road again but if you change your mind, the red one is mine", he said and pointed to a big pick-up that was parked next to the road.

"Do you have some change, though? I would like to make a call?"

When Dean couldn't reach Bobby, he decided that this man was his best hope of getting to the man's house, so he had no other choice as to trust him. His father would probably kill him if he knew that Dean hitch-hiked, yet again it was John who had brought him into this mess in the first place. Dean had decided that he it would be a win-win situation – he either got unharmed to Bobby and Bobby would help him or this man would kill him quick and Dean wouldn't have to worry anymore, he thought sarcastically. _Win-win situation_. Dean imagined a situation where his father would watch the news and learned that Dean had been brutally murdered and felt incredibly guilty over leaving Dean behind for getting a point across. He would feel bad for Sammy, though and his heart ached. Joe, that was the man's name, was no crazy ax murderer so Dean made it save into Sioux Falls. Joe's wife had just died three and a half months ago due to cancer and since her death he had felt very lonely so that he enjoyed Dean's company. Dean had reminded him of his youngest Eddie, Joe had told him and he couldn't just let him sit there as there were too many bad people in the world. He even went the long way around for Dean when he had learned that Dean wanted to go to Sioux Fall.

"No bother, it is just like 10 additional miles", he had told Dean, "I really appreciate the company, you know? Keeps my head from thinking to hard", he winked.

Dean had never felt more thankful in his life when Joe dropped him off. He had him fed, he didn't try to touch or murder him and he had given Dean the feeling that his presence was appreciated. Dean still had to walk another two miles (he hadn't wanted to give off Bobby's exact location), but at least he had saved hours and hours of walking, the sun wasn't that aggressive anymore and his feet had their needed rest. It took him about another half an hour to get to Bobby's. His knocking was unanswered so Dean decided that Bobby wasn't back and grabbed the key that was hidden in Bobby's little shed next to the house and opened the door. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a soda from Bobby's fridge, looked for band-aids for his swollen feet and turned on the TV after taking place on the soft couch. He felt drifting off and hoped Bobby would be back soon and then talk some sense into John.

Dean would up to the sound of a trigger being pulled and when he turned around, he saw Bobby with an angry and hateful glare.

"What do you want?", Bobby growled in a deep voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, this chapter will be a bit shorter than the previous ones as I have to get started with my bachelor thesis. Thank you for all the clicks on my story and your great reviews, they make me really really happy.**

 **I wish you all a good start into the week 3**

 _Dean woke up to the sound of a trigger being pulled and when he turned around, he saw Bobby with an angry and hateful glare. "What do you want?", Bobby growled in a deep voice._

"Had an ugly fight with Dad and he ditched me. Can I stay a couple of days with you, please?"

Bobby didn't lower his gun, clearly not impressed by Dean's explanation.

"How have you gotten in?", he asked and looked at the windows that were all unharmed.

"Ehm, your spare key? Bobby, I-"

"What do you want from me?"

Dean didn't know what to make of the situation. Usually Bobby wasn't this cold-hearted. He was always there for the boys and some of his fondest memories were from Sioux Falls, so why the hostile reaction now? His father must have called Bobby and told him about Dean's behavior and Bobby must have decided that he didn't want Dean around either, that Dean was a snotty spoiled brat that needs to be put in his place.

"I am sorry, okay. I really am sorry, could you please just call my dad? I can't reach anyone under his latest number."

"Why would I want to do that?", Bobby growled.

"I fucked up, I get it, okay? Can you just call Dad?" Dean felt irritation nagging at him. He stood up and Bobby pointed the gun at his head.

"You are not going anywhere just now. Sit down or I blow your brain out!", he shouted.

Dean looked shocked at Bobby. He sat down carefully and raised his hands. Something was clearly _clearly_ wrong.

"I can leave if that is what you want", he said with a thin voice.

"I want answers, that is what I want. You are not going anywhere until you tell me who you are – or better what you are?"

"What?!", Dean asked and then disbelievingly "What?!"

"What as in a demon or are you a changeling? Werewolf, vampire, no? I will find out, I guarantee you."

"Are you drunk?", Dean asked with wide eyes.

"Believe me boy, I am no more drunk than at every other day of the damn week. Silver or holy water, what do you wanna do first?"

"I am no shapeshifter and I am no demon, okay. Christo, see? I am not possessed!"

"We will see", Bobby said without leaving Dean out of his sight. He reached with his left hand back at the pocket of his jeans and got a silver blade out, the right hand with his gun was still pointing at Dean.

"Want to have it left or right?"

"I do it myself", Dean hissed.

Bobby passed him the knife and watched as Dean slides it through his left upper arm. Blood but no other bodily reaction and Bobby visibly relaxed.

"Holy water and you pass the test, kiddo. At least for now", he said and got a flask from the vest he was wearing. Dean emptied it without flinching.

"I told you, no demon, no shapeshifter. I am me, Bobby."

"Me? You a hunter's kid, he?"

"Funny. Can you call Dad for me?"

"And who would that be?"

"Very funny", distress and frustration became loud in Dean's voice.

"Listen, I am extremely tired of this stupid game, alright. Yes, I said some horrible things yesterday and I deserve to be punished for that, I get it, I deserve it. But enough is enough, okay? I walked. Bare feet and under the blazing sun, I am hungry, tired and I could really _really_ use a shower, so please, would you just call Dad for me and if he still doesn't want to talk to me, tell him I am sorry and I won't ever do something like that again, so he can pick me up when he feels like it? Humor me."

"What's his number?", Bobby sighed and lowered the gun after Dean had proven himself to be human.

"I hoped he had left it with you. His last number is not working, he must have gotten rid of his phone."

"You are not leaving before, are you? What's his name? Maybe I know him or someone that knows him."

"Very funny, like I said I am really tired and –"

"YOU EITHER GIVE ME A NAME OR YOU LEAVE NOW, BUT STOP WASTING MY TIME, ALRIGHT BOY?!"

"Winchester.", Dean sighed.

"As in John?"

"As in John freaking Winchester. Bobby, common, I mean we haven't seen each other in a while but it wasn't _that_ long that you could forget how I looked, right?", Dean said jokingly.

He couldn't even react as quick as Bobby had thrown into the nearest wall. It hurt, not just from the physical pain that exploded in his head but more from the point that Bobby was that angry with him that he tried to intimidate and hurt Dean.

"You are not Sam Winchester. I know the little tyke when he was still wearing diapers and you ain't him. You made one big tactical mistake, you little shit!" Bobby pushed Dean again against the wall and Dean was truly scared for his life.

"I am not Sam", Dean said with a tear strained voice.

"You said you're John's kid"

"Wow, you are really good at acting, Bobby. Dad, Sam, you can come out now, okay. This is not funny anymore and I am sorry", Dean yelled and Bobby looked at him like he was ready to murder him.

"Acting? What? You are not a supernatural being, so what is your agenda, he? You looking for revenge? Got money by someone? _SOMETHING_?!"

"You are scaring me", Dean said and flinched. Deep down in his guts Dean knew this had to be more than a prank or lesson by his Dad, he just didn't understand the whole situation. It was like Bobby didn't _knew_ him.

"Who paid you, huh? You a little shit from the street, watching me for days, breaking in when I am not at home and then stealing from me? Trying to kill me eventually?"

"Just call him, Bobby. Please. I just want to talk to him. You can tie me up, shoot me in both knees, I don't mind, just call him for me, okay? You are really scaring me."

Dean had a suspicion from the moment he saw Bobby which manifested with every second that had passed since. It just couldn't be true, could it? It was just a small little -. No, it couldn't have to do with his "wish". It couldn't. Maybe Bobby was too drunk to realize that he had Dean in front of him, maybe his dad wants Dean to really really suffer or maybe Dean was a schizophrenic mental who broke out of a institution and had therefore never met Bobby before but in his mind, he didn't know anything anymore except that he had to talk to John in order to make sense of the situation.

"So think you are really his, he? I'll call him if you leave me alone but let me tell you this, John's a scary bastard and if you think I treated you bad, see what he will do to you if he thinks you are a threat to his family. Hope you did your research and know how to play your role. You stay where I can see you, one wrong move, you are dead. Understand?"

"Yessir."

Bobby picked up the phone and dialed John's number.

"Heya Winchester, I have a little problem and wanted to ask if you are around? … No, that is no problem, I am at home and I won't go anywhere anytime soon…. Yeah, did I say little? It is not that little of a problem…. Alright, keep it down. I have some kid over here claiming that you are his daddy… Yupp, holy water, Christo and iron, no reaction… Yeah, you do have to do some explaining to do… See you."

Dean gulped. _Let it be a dream, please_ , he thought.

 **Next chapter Dean will meet with John and Sammy again. Please drop me a word or two, they make my day. Xx Michelle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took such a long time to upload again. I have the story outlined but I couldn't find the time to write it down. School had kept me pretty busy but I managed to finish the first chapter (out of five) of my thesis, so I hope this is an acceptable reason for not posting in time (I am really sorry about that).**

 **I don't know if people are still interested in this story after having to wait for a whole month, so please drop me a note if this story is worth continuing. It feeds the muse and writing about Dean is surely much more fun than writing for my thesis**

 **Warning: This chapter contains child abuse.**

Dean still couldn't make sense of the whole situation. Dad ditching him after a ridiculous fight (while always preaching about the importance of staying together and watching each other's backs), Bobby acting like Dean was a possessed demon punk-ass bitch (which he probably was but still) and his gut feeling telling him that maybe, just maybe this all had to do with his last words directed at his father (which would be _so_ unfair as he had wished so many damn times for his mom to come back, so why all of a sudden should a "wish" come true just now?).

Dad was teaching him a lesson. That had to be it. A brutal and twisted lesson of better watching one's mouth, knowing when to keep it shut and doing what is expected of him. _An old-fashioned beating would have also worked_ , Dad, Dean thought miserably, well knowing his father would never hit either of them but would rather chop his own arm off. But then again there was always a first time for everything. However, the more time passed (and Dean had to think over their fight again and again, the less likely he found this theory. No matter how much Dean would screw up, his dad would never leave him behind, right? He tried pushing the little voice in his head away that told him "If you are not a good little obedient soldier then what does Dad need you for? He already has a son in Sam, so what if your rebellion made him realize you are useless?" No, Dean tried to convince himself, Dad loved him.

Dad's last hunt had been a werewolf. No witch or other magical being that could have cursed either Dad or Dean. No, there had to be another rational explanation for mess. He might be dreaming? Guilty unconsciousness? Or maybe he was in a coma, reliving his fight with Dad as he couldn't apologize to his father for his harsh words? He could have been run over by a car and his body was damaged beyond repair now? Dean's finger went to the wound that Dean had inflicted on himself in order to prove to Bobby had he would not react to silver in a non-human way. It _had_ hurt him. Couldn't be a dream then, he concluded. So, it must either be a supernatural cause (which could mean that it could be irreversible as Dean had absolutely no idea what could possibly cause Bobby to not remember him) or it had to be a lesson from John (who had engaged a very good actor with Bobby) or worse John deciding that he didn't need Dean anymore which meant that Dean had hurt or disappointed his father in a way that was irreversible, too. Dean didn't know which option he hoped more for. A coma didn't sound that bad after all. Dad and Sammy sitting at his hospital bed, weeping for their dying son and brother. Be loved and missed. Kept in good memory. Yeah, Dean never thought this to be possible but right now his best option was a _fucking_ coma.

During their waiting for John and Sammy, Bobby seemed to have calmed down a bit and wasn't as hostile towards Dean anymore. He had even offered to make him a sandwich but Dean was extremely tensed and didn't feel like eating anything anytime soon. At least not until he knew things were okay between him and Dad again. Bobby had then turned on the TV and asked Dean from time to time if the channel was okay or if he wanted to watch anything else but Dean always responded that he didn't mind.

"Where is he?! I am telling you this once, Bobby Singer, and not another damn time. I never, NEVER, cheated on my wife and I sure as hell would know if I had another kid, alright?"

"Relax John."

"RELAX?! Are you fucking serious?"

"What do you want me to do, John? Shoot him? Put him out on the street? He says you are his kid, so at least here him out. He knew where I lived and he knew that I knew you. Bit of a coincidence, hm?"

"Maybe he is a hunter's kid. Maybe he is working for a demon? _THE_ DEMON? Who knows? What I know is that you brought us all in danger by giving him what he wants", John shouted.

"Hear him out, John. After that you can still decide on what to do with him."

Dean carefully got up from the couch and looked at John with big eyes. The whole situation was so surreal, his father standing there, angrier than Dean had ever seen him, pretending to not know him. Maybe, even more surreal, _not knowing him for real_.

"Dad, I am so –"

Dean couldn't even blink before John had him by the collar of his shirt and Dean had found himself thrown against the wall.

"Who are you? What are you? What do you want from _my_ family?", John spitted the words in Dean's face.

"Dad, please, just listen -", Dean started and before he could finish his sentence he felt blood trickling from his nose.

"STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT", John roared.

"Dad!" "John!"

"'s okay", Dean said. _A first time for everything_ , he thought bitterly. He had deserved that slap if just for the horrible things he had said to his father. He wanted to wipe the blood with his sleeve, but John, misjudging the movement for a threat, punched him another time in the face, this time hitting his eye. Dean screamed, the pain was immense and he would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for John's strong grip against his chest.

"Don't try anything, you'd be dead before you can even move a muscle. Tell me, what are you? Whom are you working for? You won't get to Sam, I won't let you", John threatened.

"Alright, tough guy. Let go, LET GO, John!" Bobby pushed John away from Dean who stood there looking shell-shocked.

"Sam, get some ice for his eye, will ya?"

"Sam, you will NOT go near him, do you understand me?", John growled, looking like he wanted to murder Bobby, too.

"Sam, some ice, please."

Sam went to the refrigerator and got some ice for Dean's left eye which was already sporting a bruising. Bobby took it and handed it Dean.

"Take it, it will help reducing the swelling. Come on, take it and then we will talk. Hear your side of the story, alright?"

John huffed but went to take a seat at Bobby's kitchen table.

"Sam, go upstairs", John ordered.

"Dad -"

"NOW, Sam. Move it."

Sam shoot John an angry glare and went to take the stairs but not before telling John that he really and truly hated his father sometimes.

"I know. Tough luck."

Bobby signalized Dean to also take a place at the table and Dean slowly moved towards his father. His face hurt and he couldn't see right through the swelling but the bleeding of his nose had stopped and he sat down quietly, ready to wake up any minute from this freakish nightmare.

"How old are you, kid?", Bobby started.

"Sixteen.", Dean said quietly, not looking at either men.

John snorted. "So you were born when? 1979?", Bobby continued.

"January 24th, 1979, Lawrence, Kansas", Dean replied.

"I did _not_ cheat on my wife", John insisted and looked at Bobby.

"You didn't. Dad, I am Sammy's brother. What the hell is going on?"

"You do not call me DAD and you sure as hell don't call him SAMMY!", John got up and looked like he was ready to kill the boy again but Bobby was quicker and beckoned John to sit down.

"John, leave him alone or I will put some rock salt to your stupid ass, understand me?"

"What is he to you, Bobby? Who do you know this is not some kind of trick?"

"I don't but unlike you I am not ready to shoot someone who might be innocent. 'Sides, if he is your kid, this is a great start for you two", Bobby added sarcastically.

"So you think you are mine? What's your mother's name? Maybe I remember a woman with her name and clear up this fucking big misunderstanding?"

John tried to think back to his early twenties and if he ever angered a woman enough to make her want to make his life so miserable.

"It's Mary", Dean answered carefully.

"That's it, you little shit", John said, lunging over the table.

"Dad!", Sam who was apparently listening the whole time from the stairs ran down and towards his father. "Please don't hurt him. Please, Dad, please. _Dad_."

Sam's terrified voice seemed to have an effect on John. Sam had never seen his father act like this before (at least not towards a human being) and he sure as hell had often been at the other side of John's wrath. He was truly scared that his father would kill the boy if he had the opportunity.

"John, can I talk to you, alone?", Bobby asked urgently.

"I am not leaving Sam alone with him", John replied angrily.

"Fine, but can you at least try to hear his side of the story, John? I know this situation seems to be messed up and everything, but there must be an explanation and we need to know for sure he isn't yours, John or if he is a thread, okay? So, can you keep it down for like, what, ten minutes tops, that be really great?"

"He is not mentioning her name _ever_ again", John said with venom in his voice.

"He is not, John", Bobby assured him.

"Sam, get away from him", John snapped at Sam who had taken a seat next to Dean and was muttering words of comfort to him.

"Dad", Sam tried but Bobby interrupted him, "Sam, just do what he says, alright?"

"What's your name, kiddo?", Bobby started again, realizing just now that never asked for the poor kid's name.

"Dean", Dean muttered.

"Dean no last name?"

Dean took a deep breath, before saying, "Dean Winchester. Please, I –"

"I thought it was clear by now that I am not believing your bullshit kid, so you either come up with a good explanation or none at all, alright?" John angrily hissed.

"For fuck's sake, John."

"Dad, don't you want to go outside for some time, getting fresh air?", Sam tried.

"Yeah, that might actually be a good idea, John. Get some air, try to cool down and I will fill you in later, okay?", Bobby said picking up Sam's idea. Without John interrupting the kid every other word, they might get some helpful information.

John just stood up wordlessly, shot Dean one final glare and went out of the door.

"So, you're Sam's older brother? How come John does not know of you?"

"I know it is crazy and I don't know why but … I … I woke up this morning and yesterday when I went to bed, it –"

"Hey, calm down. My dad… our dad is not going to hurt you anymore. He is just scared, you know?", Sam tried to calm Dean down.

Dean took a deep breath, tried to gather his thoughts and spoke again.

"My dad and I had a big fight yesterday and when I woke up this morning, he was gone. All of my stuff was gone, too, so I thought he wanted to teach me a lesson on better behavior and I decided to get help, so I went to you, Bobby, as dad's number was no longer in use and now you all pretend that you do not know me and at first I thought this was some kind of a joke or a lesson from dad so that I won't ever treat him like this again but dad has never hit me before and this whole situation is just… I just can't make sense of it and I am not sure of anything anymore but –", Dean stopped as the tears began to leak from his eyes.

"Maybe you should rest. You seem like you could use some good sleep and maybe tomorrow you will know more, how does that sound?", Bobby said caringly.

Dean nodded slowly.

"I can show you where the beds are", Sammy said while looking at Bobby for allowance.

"Why don't you look after your father, Sammy and I will make the bed for Dean?", Bobby asked and Dean painfully realized he still was a thread in their eyes.

"Okay."

"Come on, kiddo. Do you want another ice pack for your eye?"

Dean shook his head. All he wanted was an end to this nightmare.

 **Please tell me what you guys think. It is a real motivation to know whether people enjoy this story or not and each review is truly appreciated.**

 **Hope you all have a great weekend. Xx Michelle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much everybody for your nice reactions. I am very glad that you all seem to like the story so far and I hope you that I don't disappoint anyone with my further portrayal of the characters. Thanks so much for your kind reviews, I really really appreciated them, so here is a short extra chapter about John and Bobby's thoughts on the situation. I hope you all have a great weekend and please leave a review about your thoughts. It is so much fun to read from you guys.**

Bobby felt for the kid. He seemed so lost, confused and devastated that Bobby couldn't help himself but feel for the kid. His story was incredibly implausible, yet he couldn't shake the feeling off that the boy wasn't lying. At least that he wasn't _intentionally_ lying. Although there was a possibility that Dean was John's son, Bobby's best guess, although he really didn't want to believe it, was that the kid got brain-washed by a demon or a witch who had implanted memories in his head that weren't his. John could be an egoistic ass but Bobby couldn't imagine him cheating on his beloved wife and although he knew the kid just for a few yours, he didn't think the kid was lying, so Bobby concluded that something supernatural must be involved in the situation. However, if it was true that would mean that it would try to use Dean as a weapon and there was no way John would let that happen, no matter the damage it would cause to protect Sam. Bobby's thoughts got interrupted when John closed the front door soundly behind him.

"You better now?", Bobby asked but it wasn't until John couldn't spot Dean anywhere near his youngest who was safely parked in front of the TV that John visibly calmed.

"Let's say, I got my thoughts more organized", John responded.

Bobby nodded, went to the fridge, grabbed a beer for his friend and sat down at the kitchen table again. John took a seat on the other side of the table and thanked Bobby for the beer.

"Nothing stronger?", John smirked, "could need it, you know?"

"So…", Bobby tried to engage John into a conversation of the inevitable.

"Sam is my only biological child, Bobby. I thought about every occasion that could have resulted in more offspring, but let me tell you this Bobby, there is none. I must have slept with Dean's mother four years prior to Sam's birth and I never cheated on Mary, I never did that. We started dating in 1973. He said that he was born in 1979, so I must have meet his mother in 1978, the year that Mary and I got married. It was our happiest year, why should I have cheated on her`? Can you tell me that?"

"John, I don't know more than you do but I don't think he is lying-"

"One of us has to lie, Bobby. He can't be my kid and not be my kid at the same time. It is kind of impossible, you know?", John stared angrily at Bobby who held up his hands in defense.

"He said his mother's name was Mary. Do you or did you know another Mary?"

"Yes, one. Mary Miller. I went with her to High School but we never dated", John answered.

"So, it was you and Mary in 1978. Do you think that Mary might have been pregnant and didn't tell you about it?"

"Believe me, I would have known if she was pregnant. Jeez, I would have seen it, wouldn't I? This is ridiculous, Bobby. There is no possible scenario for his story. Besides, my Mare could never keep anything for long from me. Why would she have given up a child for adoption? We were married, we had a car, a home, I had a job, that would make no sense. So, a no on every level!"

"Hey, I am not the enemy here. I just think that he is not lying. That's all. He seems to know a lot, John. How does he know our names?"

"He doesn't seem dumb, so he might have done some research on us or a demon told him about us. Hell, nearly every hunter in America knows my story, Bobby. It is not exactly a secret, so he could have easily picked it up somewhere."

"He knew where I lived."

"Lucky guess, I don't know. Demon telling him? Maybe he tailed you because of your big damn naïve heart. Another hunter that doesn't like me told him the information he needed? Believe me or not there are people that actually hate me", John sarcastically replied.

John's thoughts trailed off and after a few minutes his expression darkened.

"Maybe he has seen a picture of Sam in the newspaper. You know, when they printed a picture of him in the newspaper some months ago, when he had won that stupid science prize from his school and they published a small article about Sam, remember? It included information on Sam and me and Sam talked about you being an inspiration for him. He might have seen the article and tried to trick us. Get money from us or in the best-case scenario people who take him in, give him food, clothes and a shelter. Like this old grandchild trick where you call old people, telling them you are their long-lost grandchild in need. Or maybe a demon hired him to get Sam, you know, 'cause he is special and it promised him good money, I don't know."

"I don't either, John. Might be true. It's just something about the fierceness in his voice that makes me shudder. Why, out of all people in the world would he pick you as a father, hm? Don't you think there would be more suitable candidates for that role?"

"Thanks Bobby, really! I try my best everyday! Hell, I wish that Sam could have a different life, I do. I would love to be the kind of dad who practices soccer with him, watches his stupid games, throw big birthday parties for him, but yeah, we weren't dealt a very good hand, alright!", John had gotten up and his face reflected his anger at Bobby's implied insult clearly.

"John, I meant no offence, alright. I just think there is more to his story and I think he needs our help. That's what you do, help people."

"I don't help people, I save them. There is a difference."

"Come on, until he proves otherwise, I don't think he is dangerous. I won't throw him out on the streets. He is still just a kid."

"You and your big damn heart, Singer. Alright. I'll keep an eye on him and maybe he will find out who is behind this and I will kill it then. Maybe it is even the supernatural being that killed Mary… One wrong movement, however, and I don't hesitate to shoot the kid."

"Whatever pleases you, John".

Sam had fallen asleep on the couch and John didn't bother to wake him up. He put a blanket around his son and smiled mildly. Sam looked so innocent it made his heart ache. John took a seat next to Sam and allowed himself to drift off after a while, knowing that he would be immediately awake by the tiniest sound. He grabbed his gun tight and thought that he would not hesitate to shoot any threat to his small family even if it declared to be his own blood.


End file.
